The war of the past-future
by 009imgamer
Summary: When the leader of a terrorist organization gains control over time it's up to four high-rank mercenaries to stop him in the past. Will they succeed? (I know the summary kinda sucks but it's the best I could come up with) Aura!Ash
1. Prologue

**AN: This is the first story I've written and well English is not my first l** **anguage so let me know if there are any typos and/or errors**

* * *

The war of the Past-Future

Prologue: A dark fall and a time miracle

Far away from the seven main regions in the ruins of the Ancient temple of Emit better known as the door of time two armies were clashing violently "Tyranitar, Rock Slide!" screamed a boy no older than 24 with hazel eyes, curly black hair and a Sniper Riffle in hand facing a auburn-haired lieutenant of the opposing army " _Taste the fury of the mountains!"_ Taunted the Tyranitar while launching the attack. "Okay Charizard, Dragon Pulse!" screamed another boy with straight dark brown hair, Brown eyes with a Rocket launcher " _Good riddance, darkfall scum!"_ snarled the charizard before devastating the ciber-pokemon in front of him. Those two boys are Senith "S-009" Fernell and Emiliano "E-056" Pereyra the commanders of the "mercenaries of oblivion" a group of warriors that for years have been fighting to end the schemes of the DarkFall terrorist organization, among them are the next warriors: August Grimmes, Ashton Ketchum, Hikaru Kimishima, Dawn Berlitz, Alain Pyre, Clemont and Bonnie Volt, Serena Yvonne, Robin Lyell among other notorious people including regional champions.

Up in the main chamber of the temple a Tall Figure with silver hair and purple eyes looked at the fight with mild annoyance _'This Oblivion Group is far tougher than I thought! At this rate they'll truly stop me!'_ He Ranted Mentally ' _Unless… It's too risky but I have no other choice!'_ the Figure decided then glanced at the pink feline Pokémon trapped in a capsule connected to the "LS-3000" a machine designed to absorb the life force of a being and use it for back-up energy. Just then "Victor Dark!" Senith exclaimed "Surrender now! Your grunts and lieutenants have been defeated! you have no chance to win now!".

"It appears so Commander Senith, but I shall not surrender" Stated Victor blandly "I still have another card up in my sleeve" he continued with a much darker tone. Senith and his warriors frowned "No Mather" said August "Card that you pull, card that we counter" Continued Ash. Victor Smirked Evilly "is that so?, then counter THIS!" he exclaimed revealing the capsule that contained Mew much to the mercenaries' horror "You Disgusting Bastard!" Snarled Cynthia Much paler than usual, "I thought you wouldn't go that low, but now I see your obsession with Time-Manipulation has driven you insane" Said Lance in a mixture of Horror and sorrow at the sight of his once best friend. The others were too shocked to even build something coherent. Senith, Ash, Emiliano and August raced to save Mew.

Just then Victor activated the machine **"NO!"** everyone chorused in terror, Mew let out a ghastly shriek as the machine slowly absorbed her enormous life force. Victor started cackling "You simple FoOls!" his voice suddenly sounded like several people talking eerily at the same time "I am TImE ItSElF" His long Silver hair suddenly turned a blood-red "AnD How IRonIc yOu call YouRSElVeS "OBliViOn" Mew started to lose her usual pink as Victor's eyes turned Bright Yellow and started glowing, Senith and the other 3 started to run Faster up the stairs of the temple. "BeCAUse I'll SeND You ALl to ThAT PlaCE!" there was a loud ***BANG*** as those words were spoken. Shrieks of pain were heard and then…

Nothing, The four brave Oblivions were suddenly in darkness and…falling? ' _How ironic'_ they thought in unision.  " _My Brave Heroes…_"_ a voice said "Huh..?" Senith frowned, that voice… he recognized it but where did he hear it before?.  " _Not all is over…_ " it continued. Ash gasped; he had already recognized who it was "…Arceus?" he said "WHO!?" Snapped the other two who hadn't even figured anything. Just then the fall stopped as they found themselves in a pitch-black chamber. _"_ _That's right Ash… it is me"_ Arceus said materializing in the dark. "Milord" the four warriors chorused bowing in respect "We're sorry to say that-" they started as Arceus interrupted them " _I know my Children—Victor turned the tables using Mew—And as a Consequence, Time as we know it no longer exists._ " He declared "We're sorry… we weren't strong enough" the four mercenaries declared looking down in shame. " _However there's still some hope"_ they shot up at this "How?" inquired Emiliano completely Puzzled " _While he got control over time he didn't notice that he only got control over straightforward time thus-"_ August interrupted "Thus he only controls the present-future! So, we need to go back in time since he can't control the past!" Senith's eyes bulged in realization but before he could ask " _That's right_ _my children and I will personally take you to whichever time you want to go"_ At that they started discussing where they would prefer to go back. "I'll say that…" "No that's too…" "What about…", "That's it!" declared Emiliano breathlessly "Ash… I know that day means a lot to you but it's the safest day we can choose" Ash begrudgingly nodded accepting the logic. "Milord?" Senith continued so that Emiliano could catch his breath. " _Yes?"_ He said expectantly "We will like to go back to when Ash first set off" Senith declared.

" _Why that day in particular?_ " Arceus Questioned. This time Ash spoke "It is by far the safest day we can go back without drawing to much attention for our hardened personalities and they happened to be in Kanto back then so we will not be so far apart after the time jump" Arceus Simply Nodded " _Very Well my children… I shall take you there, and don't fret; you guys will never be alone"_ Before the warriors could ask questions they were gone without a trace leaving the god alone in the dark chambers that once were his majestic hall ' _Please… Be safe my children… you are the only hope we have left'_ he silently prayed they would arrive in one piece to that day 14 years ago, ' _Do never give up and correct all those mistakes you made… just then you all will succeed in stopping him'._

* * *

 **AN: First Chapter up! What do you think? I'm open for people who want to beta-read the story!. Also Senith, August, Robin and Emiliano are OCs based on me and a group of friends that like Pokémon and I'm sorry for their lack of back story given to them but I want to develop the characters as the story progresses. Reviews are Welcome- 009imgamer.**


	2. Chapter 1- Discoveries

Chapter 1: Discoveries

Pallet Town, Kanto, Ketchum Household.

"Ashton Reddrick Ketchum! You have an appointment today!" Came the stern voice of Delia Ketchum from the door of Ash's room "…Mum…?" Ash said Lazily, blinking sleep away "MUM!" He snapped, running to hug his mother tears forming in the corner of his eyes "Mum, I am *sob* glad you're *sob* okay!" Ash managed between sobs and hiccups. Delia simply looked bewildered and puzzled- she had just saw her son 8 hours prior- yet he was acting like he hadn't seen her in years, Delia gazed at Pikachu who was just as puzzled as her "Ash…" Delia started "You had a nightmare?", Ash loosened his grip on her eyes still full of tears "Yes… one were you…. died in…. a Fire" he answered he answered calming down a bit, Delia sighed "Ash, my baby boy…" she said caressing his 17 year-old face "You don't have to be afraid, I'll make sure that never happens" She grabbed his shoulders "Now get ready, your appointment with Professor Oak is in 20 minutes" Ash paled at that "Thanks Mum! I'll be ready soon!" he told his mother while he closed his bedroom's door " _Ash? Why did you react like that?"_ Asked Pikachu with a very worried expression, Ash smiled at his starter "Buddy, I have no time to explain it; I'll better get ready for my appointment with Professor Oak" Ash declared taking robes out of his wardrobe making the room even messier than it was before, Pikachu looked aghast for a moment; he could have sworn that Ash understood him just then, but he simply shrugged it off and jumped off the bed.

-15 Minutes Later-

"I'm going to Professor Oak's Mum! I'll be right back!" Ash waved at his mother as he started his way towards the laboratory for his appointment, wearing a Red T-shirt with the Pokémon League logo embedded in the chest, Blue jeans, Black sneakers and a Red cap with half a pokeball in the front. From his spot on Ash's shoulder Pikachu couldn't help but wonder what was in his best friend's head today- First the extreme reaction to his mother earlier, Second his apparent ability to understand him and Third, his choice of clothes—sure people can change over time but this change happened all of a sudden! _'Just… what happened?'_ he asked himself.

"Ah, Ash my boy" Oak exclaimed "You came just in time!" Finished the professor extending a hand "Good day Professor Oak! How are my Pokémon?" greeted Ash with a smile. Oak chuckled "They are-" Ash grabbed the professor's hand "Huh? Ash… What in the…?" Ash's Aura suddenly caught something that shocked him: The memories of the 14 years that haven't happened were rushing to the elder professor's mind! ' _So this is what Arceus meant when he said "_ _You will not be alone?_ "' Ash wondered "Professor, I'll explain when we are finished with the starters" Ash said quickly in an effort to avoid a rush of questions from Professor Oak "Please do" answered Oak still bewildered by the experience.

-One hour later-

"…and that's the size of the whole thing" Finished Ash with a very Raw voice, during the explanation Ash did the same with Tracey, Pikachu and -unknowingly- three quarters of his Pokémon, Oak wrote the important details on the computer and Tracey looked bewildered by the rush of memories "Ash… this is… wow" Tracey stepped dumbly and tripped over a sleeping Growlithe in the floor only to be caught by his Scizor- Avoiding opening his pincers- _"There Tracey, be more careful"_ Scizor told his bewildered trainer although he was no better when the experience triggered his evolution just moments before Tracey went through the same treatment "Thanks Scizor" Tracey said patting his Steel-type's head. "My boy, there's still quite some time until DarkFall attacks Celadon—6 months in fact—What will you do until then?" Oak asked Ash paging through the first terrorist attacks of the organization, Ash smiled petting Lycanroc's mane "Find my friends and prepare them for the impending battle".

-Saffron city, Kanto, Pokémon center-

"Oh thank Arceus you wake up!" Nurse joy told the 10 year-old that was in the bed in front of her "Good morning Nurse joy… how long I was out?" he asked groggily, Nurse joy looked down "Two days, young man" She stated in a bitter tone "A Larvitar bought you here full of bruises and some second-degree burns, I healed you with all my efforts but you still need to heal those burns before I can let you go" She continued sternly "Anyways what's your name?" She finished, Senith looked up at her "Senith Fernell" he told her "Okay Senith, Rest a bit more to heal those burns" she exclaimed while leaving the room, Senith smiled and looked to his left: there he was Larvitar sleeping in a bed made of sheets "Thank you again, old friend" he said softly while eating the lunch Nurse joy left him. ' _Soon we will be ready to defend Celadon'_ he thought while enjoying his meal.

-Cinnabar island, Kanto, Hotel room #23-

" _Emm! You understand me!?_ " Asked a bewildered Charmeleon to his trainer who had Facepalmed at his mistake "Yes I can Charmeleon, and before you ask— It's complicated but I will explain in a bit" Emiliano told his bewildered starter with a sigh and grabbed Charmeleon, there was a bright light as Charmeleon turned into a Charizard leaving his trainer Wide-eyed "You were not supposed to evolve until the battle of Celadon…" he whispered, Charizard Grunted " _I think the battle will be much easier now Emm"._ Emiliano frowned deep in thought "You have a point on that Charizard, but we shouldn't underestimate them" He declared ' _Maybe steeping up my training regime will help in saving Erika this time'_ he added mentally.

-Viridian Forest, Kanto-

August Grimmes had finished packing his camping stuff after explaining his confused Weavile what was the situation " _Time Travel, huh?"_ said the ice-type smugly _"I will kick ass in the battle of celadon!"_ he declared proudly, August Sighed "Hector's Infernape" he said simply, Weavile Paled at the mention of his greatest enemy " _Okay me and Suzie will"_ said "Suzie" went out of her pokeball " _We will what?"_ she asked flippers clapping in enthusiasm. August groaned "Suzie, you and Phillip will participate together in a Battle" he said tiredly, Suzie Bounced and her Flippers clapped faster at the prospect of battle- only to stop when she glanced at Phillip " _Weren't you a Sneasel last night?"_ she inquired "Suzie, we-" August started only to back away as a bright light involved Suzie and in her place there was a majestic Primarina " _What just…?"_ Suzie asked bewildered, August sighed "Here we go again…".

-Unknown location-

A tall Silver-haired man paced impatiently in his office; he needed a specific time to plan his breakthrough attack in Kanto. "What is taking Severa so long!?" he muttered Angrily "I need a time to attack that disgusting Erika and make her pay for rejecting my marriage proposal!". Just then the door opened and a Blond woman with sharp grey eyes entered "Sir, the equipment will be ready in 6 months, until then we have to plan how to attack Celadon city" She announced, Victor Smirked "I will make plans for it Severa, until then step up the training of the grunts" he told her as Severa nodded and went out of the office ' _Soon you will see what happens when someone messes with me Erika'_


	3. Chapter 2- Explanations

Chapter 2: Reunions.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry for the lack of AN in the previous chapter! I completely forgot to put it there!. But anyways when Senith Said "The day when Ash first set off" meant the day Ash first set off to travel kanto again without companions. Also if you're wondering: The Battle of Celadon was the first grand-scale attack of DarkFall in Pokémon League Territory (which are the seven regions of the Pokémon games) where no less than 7 hundred people were killed and leaving Erika in a Comatose where she never woke up even after 13 and a half years.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon and I never will.**

* * *

-Saffron city, Kanto, Outside the Pokémon Center-

It has been 3 days since 10 year-old Senith woke up in the Pokémon Center with minor burns left to heal, now he's completely healed and about to leave the place "Thank you for the stay Nurse Joy!" He waved at the Pink-Haired nurse "No problem! And do be careful! I don't want to see you in a similar state!" she waved back. Senith Chuckled "I will be careful! Don't worry!" ' _At least until the battle of Celadon'_ he added mentally. As he neared the edge of the forest he looked down at the 4 poke balls in his belt "Okay Everyone! Come out!" he announced and out were a Frogadier, a Steenee, a Ralts and a Larvitar; the very same one that carried him to the Pokémon Center. " _Good day, Master/Papa!"_ they greeted him happily. Senith smiled as Ralts jumped to his arms—only to collapse when he turned into a Gallade. "My back…" Senith whined as he stood up. His Pokémon were dumbfounded at the scene " _What in bubbles just happened!?"_ Asked Frogadier slack-jawed "I can explain if you like" he answered, there was a loud *crack* as he corrected his posture, Steenee winced " _that was painful to hear"_

-One LONG explanation later-

Senith was panting heavily after he finished the story, his usually pale face was in a cherry red tone and his voice was raspy and low. " _Papa…this all just seems…"_ Started Gallade still not fully understanding the situation " _Unbelievable_?" supplied Tyranitar still trying to reconcile with the memories of 14 years worth living. " _More like Flabbergasting"_ Suggested Tsareena " _Can't agree more with you Rena"_ Said Greninja from up a tree branch, Tsareena Scowled " _What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"_ She asked dangerously, Greninja Paled " _N-Nothing Tsareena! I SWEAR I didn't call you_ that" he answered trying to hide his fear. " _You better watch your long tongue next time"_ she threatened in a dangerously calm tone. _"Nice save, mate"_ Gallade said in an effort to ease Greninja a bit—Tsareena is deadly when she's mad. " _Yeah, thanks Gal—I definitely not want to be a victim of her "Play nice" kick"_ **(a combination of tropical and high jump kick with Play rough** ) Greninja said after some deep breaths, Senith just smiled at the exchange- he would never ask for better friends. "Okay guys!" he announced after regaining his breath "We're heading to Vermilion city" at this Tsareena looked smug "And no— we will not go there for a gym badge" he added _"awww"._

* * *

-Pallet town, Kanto, outside the Ketchum Household-

"Hi Mimey!" waved Ash at the who was taking care of the gardens " _Good evening Ashton! How was the tactical meeting today?"_ Mimey asked the young man "Oh, it went alright; but we still desperately need to get in touch with the other three since they're much more experienced tacticians" Answered Ash just as Delia opened the door, "Ash! You finally came! There's a pale dark-haired boy with grey eyes asking for you in the Videophone" she called for her son, Ash smiled "Speak of the devil" he muttered, "Going mum!" he spoke loudly.

-Inside the house-

"Heya, August! How have you been?" Ash greeted his Pale friend who glared sharply "Ash, even after that experience you still act like nothing happened!?" August Scolded him with a venomous tone. "Calm do-" August Snapped "Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? Go and Calm down yourself! I honestly can't believe that even after all those events involving _them_ you still act super childish! I mean you're technically 31 for crying out loud! Where's the stern, clever, sharp and determined lieutenant A-050 that was my battle partner!? In the shape of a childish young adult that UTTERLY refuses to grow up!", August Ranted and sat in the other end panting. Ash and Pikachu blinked " _He still needs help with his temper"_ declared the Mouse Pokémon bewildered "August, just because I greeted you casually in the videophone doesn't mean that I am childish—I simply greeted you that way because I thought it was the right way to greet your 11 year-old self; I didn't expect you to be so hardened after all we've been together" Ash explained soothingly to his short-tempered friend who blinked dumbly and looked down n slight shame "I'm sorry Ash, it's just-" Ash interrupted "No need to apologize my friend, I can now see just how hard those experiences hit you—but please try to control that temper of yours—it's not healthy to lose your temper over a warm greeting" August was in the verge of tears "I promise I will try, Ash—By the way I'm in Viridian City and I will be in my way to Pallet Tomorrow" Ash nodded "Okay August see you tomorrow" August's face brightened ever so slightly "See you!" with that both ended the communication " _Poor August"_ Said Pikachu sadly "Yeah—he honestly _needs_ help- but we still can't figure out how to help him" Ash responded with a hint of sorrow in his voice as he ascended through the stairs. _'I promise I will find a way to help you August—I Swear to Arceus I will'._

* * *

-Route 21, Kanto, At sea-

Emiliano was having the time of his life—the S.S. Manaphy was a very pleasant experience: The buffet, the Casino, the Bedroom, the Daycare… everything met his expectations. "Oh!" he said leaning back on his chair pleased with his meal "This is Lovely" he continued rubbing his slightly swollen belly "Are you going to finish that?" asked a young brunette lady with soft features and green eyes, Emiliano shook his head "If I eat more I might explode" he replied-only to blink dumbly after seeing who spoke to him "Robin!?" he said in shock, the brunette frowned "Have we met? I don't think I've seen you before-" Emiliano grabbed her hand and the pulse of memories rushed to her and—Unknowingly—her Pokémon's minds "…Emiliano?...What …just-" She started before Emiliano interrupted her "We'll speak in my room" he stated, slowly guiding her to his chambers. Once inside she looked at him with sharp eyes "Now, do explain the situation" she said dangerously calm, Emiliano sat down without looking at her eyes—she along with Senith's Tsareena are deadly when they are mad and are commonly dubbed the "Femme Fatales" of the Mercenaries.

-45 minutes later-

Emiliano was lying In his bed with a red hand-shaped mark in his left cheek; his Charizard and Umbreon hiding in a corner out of fear for Robin's "Femme Fatale" side "That's for not finding me back on cinnabar island you brat!" She declared in a sharp voice "I said I was sorry! I just had a lot to deal back then!" Emiliano Snapped Back—only to cry out in pain as Robin punched him in the nose "Be a lot or be a bit, You could have found me before being a Mankey in the Cruise!" Robin hissed eyes flaring with rage. Just then her Sylveon came out of his poke ball and attached his feelers on Robin's hand sending calming pulses to her—And secretly sending some heal pulses to poor Emiliano. " _There Mistress, now do apologize him"_ he told his trainer in a soothing voice, Robin looked down in shame "I'm sorry about that Emiliano; I wasn't thinking clearly" she apologized her future commander, Emiliano smiled "There was no need for an apology Ro, I understand why you were so angry with me" he told Robin calmly "Why don't we talk about all this situation with Ash when we arrive to Pallet tomorrow morning?" He suggested, Robin blinked and gazed at him "Very well then, See you in the morning" she said returning Sylveon to his Poke Ball and getting out of the room.

" _She almost beat you up to a pulp, Emm"_ Charizard said in a low voice " _Indeed, if it weren't for Sylveon you would be unconscious right now"_ Umbreon complied curling up at her Trainer's bedside. "I know guys, but I think it's best if we sleep now, it has been a long day" he suggested, both Pokémon agreed as Emiliano turned off the lights and drifted out to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: *Whew* this chapter went through several re-writes until I got to this quite long chapter. I originally wanted to start with the four reuniting at the edge of pallet town and discussing tactics with Tracey and Professor Oak, but I then wanted I decided that I wanted to write Augustus out of his battle tactics speech (which is kinda long and complicated) and then I got the message from the Friend I based Robin's character begging me to introduce her In this chapter, thus I added her in the cruise Emiliano was in his way to pallet. Next chapter I'll have them reunited, discussing tactics and show how they train together.**

 **Please Read & Review! -009**


	4. Chapter 3- Together we stand

Chapter 3: Together, we Stand.

-Route 21, Near Pallet-

*Knock* *Knock* "Wake up lazybones! We are arriving to pallet in 10 minutes!" a sharp female voice called from the door of Emiliano's room.

Emiliano mumbled something unintelligible before snoring again.

Robin punched the door open out of annoyance "Okay E! If you don't wake up yourself, I WILL do it!" She threatened with a dark tone.

Emiliano just shifted his position slightly. "Mum, trainer's school is…" he mumbled.

Robin grabbed a cane and hit him between the legs.

Umbreon—who woke up after Robin punched the door- Winced " _That's going to leave a mark"_

Emiliano whined in pain "Ow! Did you have to use that thing Ro?" He asked in a low voice

She simply glared at him venomously "I HAD TO E! It's unbelievable how you can oversleep knowing that we are ABOUT to dock in Pallet!" She declared.

Sylveon materialized from his Poke Ball _"Again?"_ he asked rolling his eyes at Umbreon's affirmative nod.

Robin avoided her Sylveon's feelers as she forced Emiliano out of the bed. "Put some decent clothes, pack up your things and head to the deck **RIGHT NOW!"** she hissed "I give you 5 Minutes or not even Sylveon will save your sorry ass!" she threatened slamming the door shut.

Emiliano sighed as he grabbed a short-sleeved dark-brown shirt, Black Jeans, Red sneakers and a baseball cap "Was she always this short-tempered?" he asked Robin's Sylveon who shook his head _"She gained that temper over her time in the mercenaries' base—especially after acting as a training supervisor for the lower ranks"_ he replied as Emiliano packed his things.

"We'd better head out to the deck if we want to avoid another rage fit" Emiliano decided—Shivering at the thought of Robin's infamous temper. Everyone nodded in response—sans Charizard as he was still snoring like a Snorlax before he returned him to his Poke Ball.

-S.S. Manaphy, Front deck-

"There you are. Mister!" Emiliano Flinched at the tone of Robin's voice "15 seconds late! And you know what that means with me!" she continued.

Without wasting a second Sylveon wrapped her feelers on Robin´s arm calming her almost instantly "Sometimes I hate you Sylveon" she muttered as the calming waves relaxed her mind.

" **ATTENTION PASSENGERS OF THE S.S. MANAPHY"** A voice roared through the speakers. **"WE ARE ABOUT TO DOCK AT PALLET TOWN, PLEASE BE PATIENT"** The voice announced.

Emiliano glanced from the to the horizon at the medium-sized town that was the home of one of his fellow mercenaries and best friends: Ash Ketchum.

As the Cruise stopped Emiliano and Robin made their way towards the descending platform.

"Now we have to find Professor Oak´s lab" Emiliano told Robin who was looking at the peaceful town in awe _´Why my hometown wasn´t_ this _Quiet and Peaceful´_ she wondered.

"Emm! I´m here!" Called Ash from the gates of the laboratory "I- is that Ro alongside you?" he asked blinking at the sight of the brunette who glared at him.

"Hi yourself _Ashley"_ she spoke in a mocking tone—Robin only allowed Emiliano to call her "Ro".

Ash paled—How on earth she knew about that? "Who told you about that!?" He asked lost and confused.

Robin smirked "Brock and Misty of course—they have TONS of funny stories about your amateur days" she answered, trying to hold back her laughter.

Ash barely held the need to snap at Robin's obvious inner laughter—he like most of the mercenaries feared her temper, but ultimately lost when she started telling those stories.

"Like when you fried Misty's bike, or traded your Butterfree for a Raticate" She started barely blocking 4 Aura Spheres in a row.

"Getting kicked unceremoniously out of the Celadon gym" She giggled at the thought of Ash getting neglected from a gym battle.

Ash was getting more and more embarrassed as Robin continued her stories, Emiliano was laughing like there was no tomorrow at the thought of his Right-hand man being in all those situations.

"What about the time you tried to catch a _caught_ Pokémon, or when you called Professor Goodshow 'Santa Claus'" Robin was barely controlling her laughter now, but still managed to avoid a Force Palm from Ash.

The exchange continued for twenty minutes until Ash collapsed and Robin gave out in her Laughter.

"Mate… I seriously Can't believe you were in those situations" Emiliano managed after ending his Laughing fit.

"I was only a naïve 10 year-old trainer back then Emm" Ash retorted in a Raspy voice.

Emiliano nodded, conceding the point. Only to frown when he spotted a _Salamence_.

"Ash, Ro—isn't that _Senith's_ Salamence?" Emiliano asked pointing. Ash frowned as Robin blinked.

It was.

The dragon landed gracefully as the rider unmounted it "Nice job, friend" he praised the dragon.

Salamence beamed " _it was a pleasure master"_ he replied as his trainer returned him.

He then glanced at his comrades with a serious expression.

"Good day, my fellows" he greeted "Shall we start planning the defense of Celadon City?".

Ash shook his head "August hasn't arrived" then looked puzzled "Where did you get Salamence back?"

Senith sighed "It was back in Vermilion City…"

 **FLASHBACK**

Senith was going steady in Vermilion, Trying his best to put an amazed act at his surroundings; he now was only considered an amateur trainer despite having years of experience in battle within him.

Just then he spotted a _very_ suspicious man standing behind the local gym.

He clenched his fists—he KNEW who this man was—the poacher was a man in his forties wanted in four regions for poaching Pokémon of the rare kind—he was specially wanted in the Kalos region for poaching Champion Diantha's Goodra while she was asleep.

But Senith had other motives to hate this man—his Salamence was with him, he could feel him—as a Bagon trapped in a highly compressed cage with hints of dehydration and malnourishment.

"I must save him…" he whispered determined to catch this man and bring him to Justice—again.

"Greninja, **DOUBLE TEAM!** " Senith screamed as he released his trusted Ninja Pokémon.

The poacher blinked as no less than 30 Greninja circled him but then he grinned evilly "This Greninja will definitely be worth a mansion!"

Fists clenched, teeth bared in anger and eyes full of hatred Senith screamed " **TOXIC SHURIKEN!"** in a way that caught the attention of a crowd that could only stare in awe as a _10 year-old_ gave commands like a war veteran.

Just then purple shurikens materialized in all the Greninja's hands and released them.

The poacher activated a highly complex shield mechanism in an effort to block it—only for said mechanism to explode at the sheer force of the combination.

Senith approached the bewildered man, rage flaring through his green eyes that not even his soft features could disguise.

"Seamus Storm" he said coldly, the crowd gasped—that man was SEAMUS STORM!? The infamous Unovan poacher!?. "Your poaching days are over"

"You might think you caught me youngling, but I have tricks up in my sleeve-" he started and then blinked as he noticed all his devices were _gone_. Senith smirked.

"You mean _these!?"_ he said waving a bag with no less than 25 different devices all of them destroyed.

"H-how-" Seamus managed trembling in fear at the look on Senith's eyes. "Trade secret" Senith replied as he snapped the Man's neck knocking him out.

"The poached Pokémon are in this way" he commanded the crowd to a nearby Rock. He kicked said rock revealing a dark passage.

"Get the officers and Lieutenant Surge" he commanded, the crowd nodded and ran to get them

Meanwhile Senith got down the dark hallway and blinked at the sight—it was almost like a science-fiction movie set—the colors, the structure, even the cages had among the most advanced technology he's ever seen.

Just then he saw a very thin Bagon in one of the most comprised cells, " _Please…"_ the Bagon begged weakly " _Help me"_

Senith cursed under his breath, Salamence _never_ mentioned he had been through hell and back. But using a hijacking device he freed the tiny Bagon who clumsily got out of his prison. Senith teared up at the sight

Senith then offered the notoriously malnourished and underweight Bagon some apples and a couple of water bottles that the tiny Pokémon ate with tears in his eyes.

" _Thank you…"_ the Bagon managed sobbing at Senith's kind actions towards him.

Senith tapped the Bagon's head and in no less than 30 seconds there was a healthy Salamence with teary eyes and a bewildered expression "We'll speak about this once we free the others."

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Just after that the officers and surge arrived and we started freeing the enclosed Pokémon, some of them were in death's doorstep…" Senith finished in a very bitter tone.

Robin was crying her eyes out, though the tears also barely his the anger he felt towards Seamus. "What happened to Seamus?" she asked almost venomously.

"He was sent to a high security prison, waiting for the day of his execution with "Rose death"" Senith answered nonchalantly.

"He deserves it" Ash said bitterly, they nodded in agreement —Rose death is a combination of some of the most poisonous substances in the world such as Roserade's, Spinarak among others and was usually reserved to the worst criminals in existence.

Emiliano had a face that would make grown men scream and run like little girls. "Did all of the Pokémon survive?".

Senith shook his head sadly "One was already dead when we tried to free her it was a very majestic shiny Florges "

Further conversation was interrupted by August's arrival, which quickly cheered them up.

"Sorry for the late arrival" he apologized "There was a Spearow flock in the way here"

They nodded in understanding and leaded him inside the lab.

Once inside they gathered to discuss how to defend Celadon city.

"The first time four out of twelve Lieutenants were attacking, and if it goes like last time we can fend them one by one while Robin gets Erika out of the fire-"

"Ash, we not only need to fend the Lieutenants of DarkFall, we also NEED to make sure the grunts don't hurt that many people"

"Exactly August, but how we will do that? Hikaru and Alain are unavailable at the moment and professor Oak is 67 years-old!"

"Maybe Tracey can…"

"Tracey is an artist, Emiliano, not a battler"

Meanwhile in a very secluded land, a tall silver-haired man was pacing incessantly in his office, thinking on ways to not only kill Erika, but also on ways he _would_ destroy Celadon city.

"Hmmm… Hector, Daniel, Fatima and Florence are among my highest ranked members, but… it wouldn't be enough" he mused scratching his head.

"Maybe I should go and teach her a lesson" he thought suddenly grinning wickedly—oh yes, she will never know what hit her.

In a corner of the office a shadow with bright yellow eyes watched the man; developing a very intricate plan that involved him… the shadow then vanished leaving Victor with his own plans.


End file.
